


Temptation

by Devil_You_Know



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All people in relationships who fuck Matt have permission from their SOs, Because cheating is a huge turnoff for me personally, Betting, Bottom Matt Murdock, Except Bruce, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No cheating going on here folks, Slutty Matt Murdock, Top Literally Everyone Else, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_You_Know/pseuds/Devil_You_Know
Summary: Alternative title: Daredevil gets fucked by all of the Avengers to win a bet.Foggy made a bet, and Matt refuses to back down.





	1. Tony

Not for the first time in his life, Matt wished that he could travel back in time and deck himself in the face, because he was never going to live this down. 

If not breaking the laws of physics, he'd at least wish that he could erase the smug tone from Foggy's voice, talking down to him as though he's already been defeated. He knew exactly how to ruffle Matt's feathers, unfortunately, and Matt felt as though the repercussions of losing the bet now outweighed the consequences of actually going through with it.

He groaned, still a bit hungover from the night prior, and slumped down further into the cough as Foggy laughed at him. 

His task was both simple and monumental:

He had to sleep with all of the Avengers. 

Which, while an impossible feat for most people, was unfortunately all too real of a possibility for someone like Daredevil, who often found himself working alongside and tagging along with the Avengers for local missions. 

The rules were concise and clear. He had to seduce all six of the Avengers, have sex with them, and finally get photographical evidence to prove that he had done so. As reward, Matt would gain... Bragging rights, mostly. As well as finally getting Foggy off of his ass for not getting laid.

It was Matt's fault, really, not that he'd admit it. He had been a little drunk, a little too eager to brag, and apparently him loudly proclaiming how much the Avengers loved him had gotten underneath Foggy's skin more than he'd realized. 

The worst part of the bet, in Matt's opinion, was getting the pictures. He'd have to make sure that whoever he was with was comfortable with it (not that he planned on any outright lewd images, but it was still common courtesy), and then he had to stage the awkward question of actually asking them to take the picture, since obviously photography wasn't anything he was good at. 

Matt squared his shoulders, sat up straighter, and glared in Foggy's general direction. 

"I'll do it." 

Foggy only laughed harder, disbelieving. 

\----

Matt had never really realized how far in between the missions he had with the Avengers were, but looking back on it, once or twice a month would be getting lucky, pardon the pun. In the meantime, the break meant that Matt could actually plan out what he was going to do and pick a target. After only a while of consideration, he decided that Stark would be his first target. 

While the man was proudly in a relationship with Pepper Potts, Matt knew from what he's heard of the two's conversations that they weren't entirely adverse to bringing a third party into their bed, which Matt was very happy to take advantage of. 

Despite making his plan and choosing his poison early on, it would be several weeks before he even got the chance to even interact with the man. 

It wasn't a very difficult mission, really. There were reports of bombs being planted around Hell's Kitchen, and Matt quickly sniffed them out-- literally. The distinctive plastic-tar scent of C-4 was relatively easy to track, with it being the most distinctive and strongest smelling explosive out there. After he found them, Stark would safely dismantle it and they would be on their way. The mission was a quick success and, to Matt's great enjoyment, he got plenty of time to interact with Tony Stark both during and after. 

The Iron Man suit had always made Matt distinctly uncomfortable. It almost completely masked the sound of Stark's heart through the thick metal and buzz of electricity, as well as covered up the distinctly human scent everyone had with a harsh metallic tang that Matt wasn't too fond of. The speakers he spoke through, as well, made it harder to pick up on tone. Out of the suit, however, Matt found that none of these things were a problem.

Tony's heartbeat and breathing were very distinct, permanently altered due to years of holding his Arc Reactor in his chest. It wasn't the most pleasant sound; all of the scar tissue and deformed bone rasping in his chest was almost grating to his ears, but his smooth voice and warm scent underneath the sweat and grease and oil was more than enough to make up for that. 

After the mission was complete and Stark had freed himself from the suit, Matt made sure to go out of his way to make physical contact with him. Rubbing his hand down his arm and across his shoulders as he passed, sitting close enough to him that their thighs touched when they sat down, and generally giving as many hints as was humanly possible while still completely covered in his Daredevil suit.

Luckily, Stark seemed to catch on quickly, and seemed very receptive to the touches. His heart raced a bit more and, even among some of the other Avengers, who had now gotten used to his presence among them in the tower occasionally after missions, he could smell the faint scent of arousal coming off of him. 

After gently brushing up against him for what seemed like the hundredth time, Stark excused himself from the conversation he had been having with his teammates about the mission and how it had gone very well and pulled Matt aside into a room where nobody could overhear them. 

"If you wanted something from me, all you had to do was ask. You can quit it with the subtle seduction act, and just give it to me straight. What are you looking for here?" Tony said. He sounded bothered and flippant, but Matt could hear how excited he really was due to his heartbeat. Matt wet his lips before he spoke with his signature Devil smirk. 

"Use me." He said bluntly, stepping a little closer to lean just a little more into his personal space. He licked his lips again, and the scent of arousal intensified. Stark cleared his throat, but continued on confidently. 

"Oh?" Tony's voice was a bit shaky; Matt's forwardness clearly taking him by surprise. He took a step forward himself, leaving only a few centimeters of space between them. Though Tony was shorter, his cocky attitude seemed to make him larger. Matt swallowed and nodded slightly. His suit was growing considerably tighter and more uncomfortable downstairs, and he wanted to get the armor off as soon as possible. However, he had to keep his cool.

"You know, you really should show a bit more restraint, Stark." Matt leaned so close their lips were almost brushing. "After all, the Devil is meant to entice the weak. You should know better." Matt shivered as Tony closed the gap in between them, wrapping his arms around him and leaning down to immediately grope at his ass.

Matt didn't expect him to be so forward so soon, and quickly found himself being overwhelmed in the best way as the man pushed his tongue into his mouth. Matt could feel him smirking through the kiss. After a few heated moments, Tony pulled away and took a step back, his breathing a bit heavier and raspier than normal. Matt's lips still tingled. 

"So. I know you're probably just looking for a quick hookup, but what would you say to an offer of a three-way? You're into girls too, right?" Matt nodded quickly, his thoughts slowly catching up to him. He managed to school his face into his confident grin again, though he knew that Stark could see right through it by now. 

"Excellent." Stark said, standing up straighter. He took out his phone and presumably typed out a text, sending it quickly. 

"Luckily for us, Miss Potts is in the building. Follow me." His tone left no room for argument, and Matt obediently followed him into the elevator. He faintly wondered what the rest of the team would think, and his smirk became more genuine. He hoped he built up a reputation among them, in a positive way. He couldn't think of anything hotter than being regularly used by a bunch of heroes whenever they wanted. 

He was pulled out of his fantasy by Tony stopping in front of a door. Matt could scent a gentle perfume, as well as hear a strong, healthy heartbeat. Potts, then. Stark led him into the room by his hand, his smugness practically a tangible thing. Potts' heart sped up in excitement as she walked around him, examining him hungrily. 

"Is he going to take off his suit, or are we really going to keep the identity thing that big of a secret?" Potts asked, sounding mildly amused. Matt flushed slightly. 

"I'll take it off, but you have to give me something in return." Matt said, tilting his head slightly in order to properly keep track of the two people in the room. 

"Go ahead and tell me what you need, Devil Boy." Stark ordered, and Matt shivered happily at the tone. 

"You can't reveal my identity to anyone else unless given explicit permission." He said, because he was positive that as soon as Tony saw his face, tracking him down and figuring out his real identity would be a breeze. While he of course planned on revealing his face to all of the Avengers eventually, he wanted that to be his own decision on his own time. Stark nodded, and opened his mouth to say more, but Matt continues, not wanting to lose his leverage before he got the change to make sure he'd actually win the bet.

 

"And I want pictures, too, afterwards. Not anything explicit, just the three of us laying together, maybe. I'll only reveal the pictures to my closest friend, who I trust with everything else. If he can keep Daredevil's identity secret, he can keep the fact that he slept with you guys under wraps." It was perhaps a bit of a stretch, but to his surprise Potts nodded in agreement, so Stark did as well.

 

"Understandable. Now strip." Potts ordered. Matt took off his mask first, brushing out his sweaty hair with his fingers as he did so. Their pulses skyrocketed, and Stark reached out and gently touched his face.

 

"Look how pretty, Pepper." He said, sounding pleased. Matt shivered as she agreed, not only at the words, but also at the tone. They weren't talking about him like he was a person, and they  
could clearly tell that he enjoyed it.

"Look at me," Potts ordered, and Matt tensed a bit, drawn out of the moment. Of course, he knew the blind thing would come up eventually, but it was still mildly embarrassing to have to admit out loud.

 

"I can't actually. I'm blind." He confessed, and Stark snapped his fingers.

 

"I knew I recognized him!" He said, sounding even more smug than he had previously.

 

"Matt Murdock, right? That lawyer who took on the Punisher case a while back? I remember following that." Pepper lightly slapped Tony's shoulder.

 

"Not important right now, Tony. I apologize, Matt." Matt only smiled, glad that he hadn't gotten the 'how are you so good at fighting if you're blind?' question.

 

"Not at all bothered. Please, can we continue?" That caught their attention.

 

"Of course." Tony said, slipping back into his role as easily as one would a glove. He dragged his finger over Matt's lips, and he opened his mouth to suck them in as he assumed was expected of him. Sure enough, he was met with the salty tang of sweat, mixed in with a few other tastes. It wasn't the greatest taste in the world, but the scent of arousal coming off of the two as he sucked was well worth it.

 

"Good boy." Tony praised, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

 

"Continue to strip, now." And Matt did so, unzipping the tight suit and pulling it off until he was left only in his boxers. Tony walked behind him, and Pepper took her place in front of him, running her fingers across his chest to feel his large assortment of scars. Her hands were softer, but her touch was harsher, as though to compensate for her lack of callouses.

 

"I want to ride his face, Tony. What are you thinking?" Matt whimpered at the idea, delighted.

 

"I think it would be a shame not to take advantage of this little ass back here." He said, slipping his hands into Matt's underwear to grope him. He shuddered and bucked his hips, but Tony slapped his ass with his other hand.

 

"Keep still unless we move you, understand?" He commanded. Matt nodded, breathless.

 

"Yes sir." Pepper chuckled, pleased by the display.

 

"I think we should move him to the bed, now. No use in waiting, right?" Tony agreed. And so Matt was pushed roughly onto the bed on his back and Tony made quick work of removing his boxers. Matt was panting heavily, feeling incredibly exposed. The both of them were entirely clothed, and he was on his back, completely naked and exposed and hard.

 

As though his thought has reminded him, Pepper kicked off her heels and reached down, removing her pants and underwear. Matt could already smell how wet she was before, but now that she was uncovered the strength of the scent tripled in intensity, and his mouth watered.

 

Tony took more time in removing his own pants and underwear, though he too remained mostly clothed. As he turned to rummage in the bedside drawer, Pepper climbed up onto the bed and sat on Matt's chest. Her skin was incredibly hot; almost burning, and he panted eagerly. She seemed to be patiently waiting for Tony, however.

 

Once Tony retrieved what he needed (a bottle of lube and a condom, Matt realized,) he took his place and spread Matt's legs apart roughly. Matt squirmed as Stark coated his fingers liberally before pressing one inside of him.

 

It burned a little, but he was quickly distracted by Potts pressing forward and mounting his face, with his mouth being completely covered by her cunt. Matt tried to reach up and grab at her hips to steady both her and himself, but she slapped his hands away with a sharp order of, "No moving!"

 

He did his best to please her, and she began to rock her hips gently, letting out pleased gasps. Matt moaned softly as Tony continued to add fingers. After a while, he pulled his hand away, leaving Matt feeling empty and disappointed, not that he could focus on that for too long.

 

He could sense Pepper's first orgasm building up, and she released right as Tony positioned himself and pushed his cock into Matt roughly, causing Matt to cry out softly. Much to Matt's pleasure, the woman didn't seem too inclined to stop. After a few moments of panting to catch her breath, she went right back to using his mouth.

 

This time, though, it was much harder for Matt to focus only on her with Tony gripping his hips hard enough to hurt and fucking him deeply. He felt tears streaming down his face, and Pepper occasionally asked him if he was doing okay. Every time he answered with a thumbs up, and so they continued.

 

Pepper finished first, somewhere around her third or fourth orgasm. She ran her fingers through Matt's hair roughly, pulling it, as she got off of him. With his mouth free, he showed them just how loud he was with his moans and gasps. Pepper lazily jerked him off, and he came quickly. 

 

Tony continued to pound him afterwards, which only brought more over-stimulated tears as he used Matt's ass until he finally finished a few minutes afterward.

The three sat in silence afterwards, with Tony's softening cock still inside of Matt, and Matt still breathing raggedly with tears streaming down his face.

Pepper must have left at some point, because she came back with warm wet towels. Tony pulled out of him, which caused Matt to let out a small sob, and the two began to wipe Matt down thoroughly, praising him the entire time. He eventually relaxed, and the two climbed into bed beside him. There was the clicking of a photo being taken, and Tony gently tapped Matt and told him that he would send him the photo if he told them his number.

 

Matt grinned stupidly, understanding the implication that they would want to contact him again, and rattled off the number to his actual phone, the notion of giving them his burner not even occurring to him.

 

Later on, when Matt texted Foggy the picture (which apparently was him snuggled up to Pepper with Tony smirking beside them), he was met with shock, awe, and outrage.

 

One down, five to go.


	2. Steve

Because Foggy was actually terrible at keeping things secret, it wasn't too long before Karen was in on the bet. 

"So you mean to tell me that you fucked Iron Man." Karen said, deadpan and clearly disbelieving. Foggy shoved his phone into her face, presumably with the picture on screen. 

"And his girlfriend," Foggy said, sounding much too pleased with himself to be the person who's showing off proof that Matt very well could win the bet. Matt only smirked as Karen gasped, sounding impressed. Foggy filled in the rest of the requirements for the bet, and soon Karen was laughing. 

"Matt, you slut!" She said, cackling. Matt knew that he couldn't really deny the accusation, so he kept his mouth shut as to avoid accidentally adding on to the bet, as he had a habit of doing. He didn't want to have them to tell him to fuck the other Defenders, for example. Mostly because he already has, and explaining that would be pretty embarrassing. 

It was a slow day at work, with no clients to come in and most of what they actually needed to do already done, so Karen and Foggy spent pretty much the entire time roasting Matt. 

His cheeks hurt from smiling by the time he had to go home.

\--

It seemed like his fortune would carry on to the rest of the day, because as he was out patrolling the streets he found himself being called by none other than four of the Avengers. Apparently, the bomb threat was back, only it wasn't in Hell's Kitchen. They had sent Captain Rogers (Matt refused to call him 'Captain America'-- it was too surreal) to convince him, as well as Hawkeye, Black Widow and a man Matt assumed to be Falcon. 

"We need your help, again." Rogers said awkwardly, seemingly unused to talking to superpowered people who he wasn't in charge of. 

Matt smirked to himself. This would be fun.

Working alongside Stark again, thankfully, wasn't awkward at all. In fact, Stark acted as if nothing had happened between the two at all, outside of having a more amused and friendly tone than he had prior.

Which was good, seeing as how Matt had turned his metaphorical sights on someone else. 

Trying to seduce Rogers was no easy feat. While Matt hung around the Tower after another successful mission, he tried his subtle seduction technique on him multiple times. Aside from a few confused questions, Matt got nothing. 

He decided it was time to step it up a bit.

Rogers was sitting on the couch, chatting with Stark, when Matt decided to make his move. He prowled over there with the deadly grace of a leopard, and sat down right on Roger's lap. The man tensed slightly, but he didn't seem uncomfortable, so Matt scooted back so that his ass was directly on his crotch. 

Stark, seemingly knowing what was going on, continued to speak to him as if nothing had happened, while Rogers seemed to be confused and floundering.

"Erm. What are you doing, exactly, Daredevil?" His genuine obliviousness was such a turn on, honestly, especially when Matt shifted purposefully and began to feel his growing interest. Matt leaned back, and Rogers was so tall that even with the added height oh his legs, Matt was still shorter than him. 

"You looked comfortable, Captain." Matt practically purred, turning his head so that he could see his predatory smirk. The faint scent of arousal from him grew. Matt maneuvered more so that he could bury his nose in Rogers' neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled a bit unnatural, like how what Matt would imagine someone made in a factory would smell like. He assumed that this was due to whatever chemicals they'd injected him with. Over that, though, he smelled like sweat, faded adrenaline, and arousal. 

Matt could feel people looking at them as he moved Rogers' hand to his hips, seemingly giving him permission to grip. It was only then that he seemed to realize what was going on.

Tony had long since stopped talking, and was seemingly invested in whatever Matt was doing. Matt gave him a knowing smile as he stood up and turned his attention back on Rogers, who seemed to be going back to confused. 

Matt held out his hand for him to take, wishing that he could emote more without taking off his mask, because he was definitely giving Rogers his best 'fuck me' eyes. It seemed to work, because the man caught on once again and hastily excused himself and stood up, grabbing Matt's hand. Matt smirked and spoke up. 

"Lead me to your room, Captain." Matt said, making sure to press up against him. Again, he could feel the interest from the others in the room, and most of the conversations had fallen silent to watch. 

Rogers, luckily, seemed blissfully unaware of this, and he only nodded and began to drag Matt to a new section of the Tower Matt had never been in. Before long, they had arrived at a door, and only then did Rogers hesitate. 

"Now, before we go in, I want to make sure I'm not misreading you-" He started, but Matt quickly cut him off. 

"I want you to fuck me. Please, Captain." Matt said, making sure that his last word was emphasized to try and subtly show submission. Rogers swallowed heavily and nodded, hitting the button to open the door and guiding Matt inside. 

Once inside, Matt was quick to settle on the side of the bed, his legs opened invitingly even though he was still fully clad in his armor. 

"Now, before we do this, you need to know a few things." Matt started, and Rogers nodded quickly. Now that they were alone in an enclosed space, the strong smell of his arousal was almost enough to make Matt dizzy. 

"You can't reveal my identity in any way. And after we do this, I'm going to need a picture of us together, alright?" Rogers seemed a bit confused again, but nodded in agreement. 

"Picture, no secret sharing, understood." He sounded slightly impatient, so Matt decided to humor him and slipped off his mask. The smell of arousal grew stronger, somehow, and Matt realized that Steve was undressing himself. Matt licked his lips and slipped out of his armor and underwear, leaving himself completely naked. He was standing, now, and Rogers wasted no time in pulling him in for a kiss. 

After a few moments of that, Matt pulled away, grinning. 

"Enough of that, now. Have you way with me now, Captain." Matt instructed, and Steve turned him around and bent him over the bed with gentle but firm hands. Steve froze for a moment as Matt mewled and spread his legs wider, hoping to look more inviting. After what seemed like an eternity of being stared at, Rogers seemed to tear his gaze away and focus instead on grabbing some lube and a condom.

Matt was incredibly aroused already, and he was forcing himself to be still and not stimulate himself on the sheets. By the time Steve had come back, however, he'd given up on that. Steve gently ran a finger over one of the slightly faded bruises from Tony that remained on Matt's hips, seeming both into it and concerned. 

"Who bruised your hips?" Steve asked after a bit, sounding incredibly flustered and turned on. Matt grinned slightly, and immediately decided that telling the truth would make things a lot more interesting.

"Tony, the other day." He was panting slightly. "I like it when people are rough enough to leave marks." At that, Steve gripped onto Matt right over where one of the bruises were and held him tight enough to hurt, which caused Matt's breath to hitch and his entire body to shiver eagerly. Then Steve went to work with pushing a slick, lubed up finger inside of him.

Unlike most of Matt's sexual encounters, Steve seemed to prioritize making it painless over speed, which was both endearing and infuriating, and left Matt writhing and trying to push back onto the four fingers that were gently opening him up as though he were something delicate. 

It was only after Matt had resorted to begging that Steve finally pulled his fingers out and began to press his huge cock at his entrance. He put on the condom there at some point, as Matt could feel, and Matt couldn't be more eager if he tried.

As any kid growing up in America did, Matt had always idolized the man. Getting fucked by a childhood hero is an experience that most people would be happy to have, especially with one as apparently well-endowed as Captain Fucking America. 

Steve had paused, though, despite the fact that he was clearly ready to move. Matt huffed, but Steve ignored Matt's obvious frustration (rude) and instead spoke. 

"Are you sure about this? I'll do my best to be gentle, since I know I'm a little bigger than most." He sounded so painfully sincere in such a perfect way that it drove Matt completely insane, but he nodded and managed to croak out his consent. 

As the large man began to gently insert himself into him, Matt realized that him saying that he was 'a little bigger' was like saying that the sun was 'a little hot.' And Matt couldn't get enough. He was overwhelmed quickly, and by the time Steve had bottomed out it was borderline painful, and Matt loved it, and made that abundantly clear by writhing about and moaning. Steve, seemingly not into the moving, gripped Matt by one of his shoulders and forced him to be still, which only made Matt enjoy it more.

Just as Steve had promised, he was incredibly gentle, and it drove Matt crazy. He was a little grateful about him not being rough, too, since it was already painful enough with him trying his best not to hurt him. However, it hurt in an incredibly enjoyable way, as Matt expressed very loudly.

Matt was always incredibly vocal in bed, and this time was no exception. 

Steve's control seemed to be slipping, however, with his hands tightening hard enough to leave deep, painful bruises and his movements growing a bit rougher and more painful. 

Matt was in heaven. 

Eventually, it seemed Steve had given up on being gentle and began to pound into Matt, and Matt could do nothing but wiggle fruitlessly, since Steve was holding Matt down so hard he could barely move. Matt was growing overwhelmed in a good way, trembling all over. He had already came once, but he was quickly building up to a second orgasm by the time Steve had finally finished. 

Steve panted, remaining buried deep inside of a still very horny and overstimulated Matt, who immediately tried to move his hips in order to get more. He was completely out of it, with his only thoughts being how good everything felt. Steve released the hand on his hip and reached down and jerked Matt off until he came again. After that, Steve pulled out of him but remained pressed close, gently petting Matt's hair. 

Matt had started crying during the act at some point, which Steve expressed concern about. Matt simply wiped off his face, a little embarrassed, and admitted that it was just something he did when he was having a very good time and got overwhelmed. 

Matt felt boneless and sleepy, so Steve shifted him to be more comfortable on the bed and even covered him up with a soft blanket. After that, Steve asked him about the picture.

"You gotta take it, I'll give you my number so you can send it to me." Matt mumbled, snuggling into the blankets comfortably. He probably wasn't going to fully get to sleep, but he definitely needed a small rest to catch his breath and for the worst of the ache to go away. 

After Steve did so, he gently pet Matt's hair some more, apologizing for being so rough despite saying that he was going to be gentle. Matt quickly assured him that if he had a problem with it, he would've said something. 

After Matt had finally managed to shake off the worst of it, he kissed Steve gently before slowly dressing himself in the suit again. As he went to leave, he ran into Tony waiting outside of the door, who also smelled very much like arousal. Matt realized pretty quickly that he'd been watching-- or at least listening in. 

"God, just listening to you make those sounds..." Tony gently pressed Matt against the wall by the door, not being very firm and making it clear that Matt could leave if he wanted. 

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I had another turn, right?" Tony asked, his voice husky. Despite the fact that Matt had literally just had sex and was still aching, he couldn't help but feel turned on. Knowing that he had the ability to make people feel like that was one of the best feelings in the world. 

"Please." Matt managed to choke out. By this time, Steve had noticed that something was going on and had come out to investigate. 

"Tony, what are you doing with him?" Steve asked, sounding a bit concerned. Tony had buried his face in Matt's neck and was breathing heavily. Matt was really regretting being dressed. 

"I decided that I wanted a turn. No need to be greedy, Cap." Tony said, smirking. "After all, he is pretty much property of the Avengers at this point." At Steve's confused and slightly disgusted response, Tony looked over at him, chuckling. 

"Did he not tell you? His goal is to be all of our little fucktoy. Isn't that right, Devil?" Matt nodded quickly, licking his lips. Steve gulped once again, and Matt could tell he was growing interested again. 

"I'll let you use my room if I can watch." Steve said after a few moments. Both Tony and Matt were definitely happy with that agreement. 

And so Matt was quickly stripped again and shoved backwards onto Steve's bed, with Tony not even bothering to get fully undressed. He only removed his pants and underwear, clearly impatient. 

As he put on a condom, he quickly noticed that Matt was still very much open and still slick with lube from his time with Steve, and seemed to find that very amusing. He slid a finger into Matt easily with no trouble at all, and the smell of arousal from him grew stronger. 

"You're so loose... You really are a slut, huh?" Matt whined and nodded in agreement. Tony removed his finger and, without any hesitation, slammed his cock deep into Matt. 

Matt could tell that he was loose around Tony, not that he seemed to mind. If anything, Tony seemed to be enjoying being the one having Matt second just as much (if not more) than he did having him first.

Overstimulated and in pain, Matt came quickly. Tony took a bit longer however, and even after he finished and pulled out, he continued to finger Matt until he was a sobbing, trembling mess. Tony seemed fascinated with how loose he was, and continuously mumbled degrading things to him. During the entire thing, Steve had been jerking off while watching closely. 

Feeling thoroughly used up, Matt finally managed to tell Tony that he'd had enough, and the man immediately stopped teasing him and started to comfort him.

Matt ended up spending the night there, deciding he'd text Foggy the picture in the morning and tell him that he was taking a day off to spend more time with the Avengers.

Two down, four to go.


End file.
